Yokai High
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: In Japan, there is this one school that is haunted by... It's students? Yes, that's right, it's haunted by it's students, mainly because this is the school of the demons, the school of the yokai. Yokai far and wide have come across Japan to attend this large school isolated in the woods. Now watch what unfolds within the halls of this Yokai High.
1. Prolougue

"Yokai high"

Summary: What if… all the Nura Characters went to school?

Note—I got bored and wanted to write random stuff. :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_In Japan, there is this __**one **__school that nobody goes to._

_It's because it's said this school is haunted._

_But it's not haunted by just __**anyone**__, it's haunted by…_

_It's students?_

_Yes, that's right, it's haunted by it's students, mainly because this is the school of the demons, the school of the yokai._

_Yokai far and wide have come across Japan to attend this large school isolated in the forest, it's the only school that will accept yokai after all._

_If you were to meet it's students, however…_

_You will be caught in so much madness as the students try and scare the living day lights out of you._

_Now I have one question, would __**you**__ dare check out this school?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Ukiyoe Town, Japan  
Yokai High School; Middle of Autumn term_

7: 35 p.m., class starts as the bell rings.

Nura Rikuo sat in his respective seat, reading through his notes about invoking "fear." He had black and white hair that proceeded long to the side of his head, he also had narrow crimson red eyes, he was wearing the school uniform, which is a black school jacket and black pants, the emblem of "fear" embed on the front pocket of the jacket.

The door opened, the teacher stepped in. She had dark, wavy hair, the top portion was a violet-ish shade of blue while the bottom was black, she had dark pink eyes and bone white skin, she was wearing a translucent white blazer and skirt, light blue butterflies on the hem of her skirt and she had white heels. She was out of season because she wore a scarf.

She was followed by a girl that looked a lot like her, only the girl's eyes were golden and she was wearing a school uniform, a black blazer like the boy's and a blue pleated skirt with black knee high socks, she _also _had a scarf on. She took her seat behind to Rikuo, "Good morning, Rikuo-kun." She greeted.

He put his notes back in his bag, "Yeah, morning, Tsurara."

"Ohaiyo, students." The teacher smiled.

"Ohaiyo, Setsura-sensei." The students smiled back at their teacher.

"Today," Setsura grabbed a marker and wrote on the white-board, "We're going to continue our lesson about invoking your "fear.""

"Yay." They all said sarcastically.

**Xxx**

_Lunch time, 12:00 a.m._

"Ah, lunch, the best part of the night." Smiled the girl with red hair. She had long red hair tied into a braid behind her back, magenta eyes and cream white skin, wearing the same uniform as Tsurara, "Where do you guys wanna eat?"

"The roof sounds okay." Rikuo replied, "You okay with that, Yuuki?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah." She looked like Rikuo, only her hip length hair was the inverse color of Rikuo's and she had amber eyes instead of red ones, they looked alike (more or less) because the two are brother and sister, or more or less twins.

"Let's go then." The girl with red hair pouted.

"You and Onii-chan go ahead," Yuuki said eagerly, "I'll wait for Itaku."

"Okay. You just be careful, Yuuki," Rikuo said as he turned around, "I heard the Student President's been after you, I don't trust him, I want you to be careful."

"Do I look that stupid? I'm not Oyaji's daughter for nothing."

"Okay, fine." He sighed, and walked off with the girl, Ayaka, with Tsurara close behind them.

The 3 walked up the stairs and soon found themselves on the roof.

"My, it's a full moon tonight, huh?" Ayaka smiled, staring at the beautiful full moon.

Rikuo found himself blushing as he stared at her, the moonlight reflected on her skin very nicely and brightened the shine in her magenta eyes, her red hair even shined brighter and appeared softer at this.

"Ara… Rikuo-kun, why are you blushing?" Tsurara said coldly.

"N-No reason!" he said, fiddling through his bag to get his lunch, "Why don't we eat? I'm starving!"

They sat down by the edge of the building, as they began to eat their lunch.

"S-Sorry I'm late." Yuuki apologized as she got to the roof, "Itaku was taking forever."

"Geez, I said I was sorry." Itaku rubbed the back of his head.

**Xxx**

_After lunch_

The 5 walked to the lockers to get the stuff they need for their next classes while they still had time.

"Man, that lunch was great~" Tsurara smiled.

"Yeah," Ayaka covered her mouth at a small burp, "I wonder what great food Setsura-sensei will prepare for you tomorrow?"

"Which makes me wonder, why did you eat some of Tsurara-san's lunch?" Rikuo sweat-dropped.

"I-I had to much!" Tsurara blushed, "Besides, it's good to share!"

"Since when have _yokai _been _good_?"

"Give Tsurara-san a break, Rikuo-nii." Yuuki sighed, "She's just trying to be n—"

She bumped against someone, she looked up, "S-Sorr— T-Tamazuki?"

"Hey, Yuuki." Tamazuki smiled, hands on Yuuki's shoulders.

"Oi, mind letting go of my sister?" Rikuo nudged, taking a step closer to them, "It wouldn't look good on your school record if I report you for making physical contact with my sister, would it, School President?"

"Oh, give me a break, Nura," he said as he let go of her, "I was just going to tell our Vice President here that there's a meeting in 5 minutes."

"It still doesn't give you an excuse for flirting with my sister."

"Rikuo-nii, just grab your stuff and go on to class, I have to attend the meeting." Yuuki sighed, placing her school bag over her shoulder. "L-Let's go, Tamazuki."

Tamazuki smiled, putting his arm around Yuuki, "We can't be late, now can we?" he smirked.

"Oi! Get your arm off my sister!" Rikuo screeched.

"Get going, Nura," Tamazuki smiled over his shoulder, "Or I'll report you for cutting."

Rikuo growled slightly. Apparently, Itaku was too.

"Why does that damned Tamazuki have to mess with Yuuki-chan?" Tsurara asked menacingly.

"Oi, I'm not that supportive of my brother either," Ayaka said darkly, "But I don't like people bad mouthing him behind his back."

"How do we keep forgetting that Tamazuki's your older brother, Aya?" Rikuo sighed.

The bell rang.

"We should get going." Itaku said, closing his locker, "Let's go, Ayaka-san."

Ayaka nodded.

Rikuo and Tsurara headed to their class while Ayaka and Itaku headed to their respective classes.

**Xxx**

_Meanwhile_

"I'm curious, what's the sudden meeting for, Tamazuki?" Yuuki asked.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Tamazuki tapped his cheek thoughtfully. "Oh well, let's just head to the meeting room before we're late."

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…_ she thought.

They reached the meeting room and Tamazuki opened the door, ushering Yuuki inside, and closing the door.

"Alright, now that the Prez and Vice Prez are here, let's begin the meeting."

"You put the meeting on hold for us?" Tamazuki smirked, "How nice of you, Inugami."

Inugami perked up at the compliment.

"Now, let's begin." Tamazuki sighed, taking his seat at the head of the table, "Our topic today: we need a new school event for the students, the teachers said they'll gladly financially support us already, any ideas, anyone?"

The boy with black hair smiled and raised his hand, "I have an idea." he had neck-length black hair, the right side of his face covered by his hair, he had deep blue eyes and his uniform's blazer was open, revealing a tucked out white polo shirt.

"Secretary Gozumaru?"

"I have an idea," Gozumaru smiled, "And I have a feeling you're going to enjoy it."

* * *

What's Gozumaru planning? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

Rikuo sighed as he headed to his class. "Rikuo-kun?" Tsurara asked. "What bothers you?"

"Tamazuki…" Rikuo replied, "I just don't trust that guy."

"Itaku-san and I don't either, I just can't see how that tanuki became the School President." Tsurara sighed at this, "Or how he could be the sweet Ayaka-san's older brother."

"Let's just shake the thought off, we're almost late."

"Then hurry up, Rikuo-kun!" She said quickly, grabbing Rikuo's wrist and practically dragging him to the gym for their next class.

**Xxx**

_Back in the Student Council's Meeting Room…_

"That seems like a good idea." Tamazuki smirked at Gozumaru's idea.

Gozumaru looked happy, "So we go through with it?"

"Definitely."

**Xxx**

_Next day…_

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

Setsura was sure the ringing in her ears was a sign that the students were against her announcement.

"What was that, Okaa-san?" Tsurara asked, she seemed rather depressed and annoyed at what her mother just said.

"The Student Council has come to a decision," Setsura repeated, rubbing her aching forehead, "in 2 weeks, the whole school will be going to Kyoto, for a scaring trip, we're going to test who has what it takes and those who don't."

**Xxx**

_Meanwhile…_

"So you're _really _going through with this?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, I already told the teachers and they said it was a good idea." Tamazuki sighed, "Besides, what's wrong with it?"

"If any fails, it's a life or death situation, for starters."

"And why are you worried? You're confident in yourself, aren't you?"

"It's not myself I'm worried about, it's…"

"Who? Itaku? The Kamaitachi? What's to worry about with him?"

"It's not Itaku I'm worried about, it's Rikuo-nii."

"Why so?"

"Well, in 2 weeks, he'll be human for 24 hours, since he has ¼ of my grandmother's human blood." (A/N: I made Yamabuki Rikuo's and Yuuki's mother, problem?)

"I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Could you at least…" She bit her lip at this. "Do me a favor?"

"Of course, anything you want," he smiled, stepping closer to her and grabbing her chin, "I'll grant you anything you want, my dear Yuuki."

"Could you…"

* * *

What's Yuuki asking Tamazuki to do? We'll see soon enough.

* * *

This chapter was rather short 'cause I'm in a hurry to do stuff. (School, stories, drawings, songs, poems, I live a vicious life cycle.) I'll try to make the story look better in the next chapter…

·_· I just remembered the deadline for the School Newspaper…

TT_TT


	4. Chapter 3

"Could you…" Yuuki sighed, "Make sure my brother survives?"

Tamazuki gave her a quizzical glare, "What do you mean?"

"You control practically everyone in this school," she stated, "So you can order someone to guard my brother if you wanted."

"True…" He prompted her head up with his finger that was under her chin, he glared into her amber eyes, smirking.

She smiled at that.

"However," he continued. "I'll only do it on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I'll make sure Rikuo survives, as long as you don't leave my side for the whole year."

"E-Eh?"

"I want you, Nura Yuuki, and I'll gladly use any means in my power to get you." He smirked, his hands slid around her waist at that.

"Tamazuki, this is a bit too close for my liking." She muttered, struggling.

He just tightened his grip around her, making her lose her footing slightly, her head thumped against Tamazuki's chest very lightly. "I want you, Yuuki, I have for quite a long time." He smirked, his right arm wrapped around her waist while his left prompted up her head so he could look into her eyes.

"T-Tamazuki, stop it." she said as she gently moved his hand away.

"So, are you going to agree to my terms?" he burrowed his head onto her shoulder.

She bit her lip at that, Tamazuki sure knew how to instill his point. She thought about it, _A whole year stuck to Tamazuki, is that really worth tolerating for my brother's safety for 24 hours?_

"I…I…" she dropped her head down, it unintentionally landed on Tamazuki's shoulder, "I…I'll play by your conditions…"

"Okay." He smiled and let go of her. "Expect that Rikuo won't go by unnoticed for 24 hours."

She sighed with relief, "But you can also expect that I'll be with you every passing minute I have." He continued.

_What the HELL have I done?!_

Xxx

_Kyoto, Japan  
Osaka Castle_

"Sugoii~" Ayaka chirped.

"Man…" Itaku gaped, "This place is _huge_."

"I know." Hagoromo-Gitsune huffed. As usual, she was all dressed in black, all the way from her jacket hoodie, to her undershirt, to her jeans to her sneakers and probably even to her socks and underwear. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail behind her back.

"Thanks for letting us use your castle, Treasurer Hagoromo-Gitsune." Tamazuki smiled.

"Anytime, Tamazuki."

"The castle is rather huge, so this will be where we'll be staying throughout the test." Setsura informed, "You'll all go out at night and scare the humans, be back by dawn. These are your instructions, scare as many humans as possible while trying to defeat your fellow classmates, we will be testing your abilities to fight with "fear" as well this week."

All the students nodded, "Okay."

"And as Tamazuki suggested, you can choose who you want to go with you as a partner, anyone as long as it's in groups of two." Setsura added.

Everyone got stars in their eyes at that.

Ayaka and Tsurara grabbed onto Rikuo at the same time, "C'mon, Rikuo-kun!" they said simultaneously.

"Since Rikuo is human for the moment," another teacher stated, he had long hair the ended somewhere on his shoulders, his right face covered by his hair, he had narrow red eyes and was wearing a purple business-type suit, "He is to stay here for the day, until he turns into a yokai." He continued.

"Yes, Gyuki-sensei." Ayaka and Tsurara sighed, rolling their eyes as they let go of Rikuo.

Speaking of Rikuo, his human form has black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Right now he was wearing a red sweater and faded blue jeans, he also had dark red sneakers on. (A/N: Let's not forget Wakana-chan is not in this story, for Rikuo and Yuuki's mother is Yamabuki-chan.)

"Looks like you two will just have to join up." A head came in from behind the two girls, smiling. The head had blonde and black hair and golden eyes.

"That sounds okay." Ayaka sighed.

"Only for tonight, though," Tsurara added, "Is that okay, Kubinashi-sensei?"

"It's agreeable."

"Hey, Yuuki," Itaku smiled as he approached Yuuki, he seemed rather uncomfortable, he was wearing a simple blue shirt, ripped jeans and a pair of light khaki boots.

He stopped in his tracks when he got a glimpse of Yuuki, she was wearing a white mini dress with black knee-high boots, a gray jacket placed on top. Her hair was loose, so it swayed as she turned around to face him, and he noticed a silver headband in her hair too.

He blushed, "W-W-Would y-you w-w-w-w-w-wanna—"

"Sorry, Itaku-kun, but she's coming with me." Tamazuki said as he popped up from nowhere, putting his arms around Yuuki and burrowing his head onto her shoulder.

"What? But why the hell would she…"

"Ah, well…" Yuuki stated uncomfortably, shifting around on her feet, "I thought I might as well give him a chance…"

"I see." Itaku sighed.

"Maybe next time." Yuuki said regretfully.

"Let's go, we can't be late." Tamazuki smiled, pulling Yuuki along.

"Dumped!" Gozumaru taunted, Mezumaru next to him. The GozuMezu pair ran out the main door of the castle as Itaku shouted "I was not _dumped_!"

That, or they ran because Itaku grabbed a sword off the wall.

Xxx

As soon as everyone else was gone, Rikuo sighed. "This is gonna be BORING." He stated.

"Well, you could help us in some way…" Setsura suggested.

"Help you how?"

"You could maybe…" she trailed off, "On second thought, yeah, tonight is going to bore you a lot."

Xxx

_Haa… Haa… Haa…_

"So he's part human, huh?" A very anxious and angry looking Inugami smirked darkly.

"Calm down, Inugami-san~" The little girl with long dark hair chirped, her golden eyes glimmering mischievously. "You'll kill him soon enough."

"I want to kill him NOW."

"You'll have to wait for Tamazuki's orders~"

"Alright, I'll be patient." Inugami huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "But only because it's Tamazuki's orders that I just watch him for the time being, you got it, Kyukotsu?"

"Hagoromo-Gitsune-sama said I 'protect' him, right?" Kyukotsu smiled, staring down at the snake crawling around the skull in her hands, "Well, who's to say I failed doing it?"

"We wait until I can attack him first."

"Okay." She pouted, "But I can't wait to take those eyes of his, they'll change once every month from red to brown, it'll be great for my collection~"

"You're gross, you know that?"

"Says the guy with his tongue out all the time."

Xxx

"You sure Rikuo-nii isn't going to get into any harm?" Yuuki insisted.

"Yes, my dear Yuuki, I made sure of that." Tamazuki replied, he gave her a somewhat distrusting smirk to go with it.

"I'm still not sure."

"Don't worry," He stepped closer to her, caressing her cheek, "I promised I'd make sure he survives tonight, I won't break that."

"You'd better." She said defiantly, "Because if anything happens to my brother, our deal is off."

Xxx

Dark brown eyes looked at Yuuki quizzically.

_Deal?_ The owner of the eyes thought.

"Are we _really _going to spend the night following those two around, Itaku?"

Itaku sighed, "I just don't trust Tamazuki to be alone with Yuuki, okay? You can just go on by yourself if you want, Reira."

Reira eyed Tamazuki, who seemed rather taken with Yuuki's amber eyes, "What's to not trust about him? He seems trustworthy, he's the School President for such a reason, isn't he?"

"That's not the case," Itaku stated, "It's just that guy seems to want Yuuki, in a way I don't fully trust."

"Then let's see what he's going to do to her." Reira said, padding away, "They're moving, let's follow them."

Xxx

The two followed Tamazuki and Yuuki, but soon lost sight of them once they reached a clearing.

"Where'd they go?" Itaku asked as if to himself.

Black feathers unknowingly circled them.

"Looks like they walked into the trap." Tamazuki smirked, an unconscious Yuuki leaning against his arm. "You know what to do, Yosuzume."

Yosuzume nodded as she stretched her hand forward, the feathers closed in on the Kamaitachi and the Yuki-Onna.

* * *

Oooooooooooh. Interesting.


End file.
